L'art d'être une Malefoy
by Luly Potter
Summary: Mon père est Drago Malefoy. Ma mère, une femme insipide et inintéressante. Ma soeur, une petite sotte présomptueuse et déplaisante. Moi, je m'appelle Anathéa. Je suis arrogante, oui, et alors?
1. Le début du changement

Coucou (:

Un petit update pour corriger quelques fautes (si il y en a encore qui résistent, prévenez-moi). J'en profite également pour faire quelque chose que je ne fais jamais : les disclaimer.

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne revendique rien du tout (sauf deux ou trois personnages - et encore, leur nom de famille ne m'appartient pas toujours). Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction. (sans blague !)

Je tiens à remercier les quelques reviewers qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions sur le début de cette fiction. MERCI LES GENS :DD

**L'art d'être une Malefoy**

_Chapitre 1er : Le début du changement_

Je soupire. Je m'inspecte dans ce miroir sur pied, aux riches ornements dorés. Je soupire encore une fois. J'ai dû enfiler une robe, aujourd'hui; déjeuner familial oblige. Alors je regarde cet énorme morceau de tissu bleu ciel, cousu d'argent, qui me couvre de la poitrine jusqu'aux pieds, laissant mes bras et ma gorge nus. J'habille un peu cette dernière d'une discrète rivière de diamants, et le scintillement qui s'en échappe rappelle l'argent de ma robe et les boucles à mes oreilles. J'ai tiré mes cheveux sur mes tempes, les laissant libres d'onduler dans mon dos jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Ils sont souples, épais, doux, brillants : parfaits. Le noir corbeau qui les caractérise est le fruit de l'hérédité maternelle.

Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de m'habiller ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui c'est _déjeuner familial. _Lasse, je soupire, encore et toujours. Je vais devoir, durant un laps de temps plus ou moins déterminé, supporter non seulement mes parents et ma soeur, mais également mes grands-parents paternels; soit les deux personnes que je méprise le plus au monde - ou presque.

Je me parfume, applique une dernière couche de rose sur mes lèvres et de noir sur mes yeux. Je laisse ma peau telle quelle, c'est à dire pâle et immaculée. Je suis belle, et je le sais. Beaucoup plus belle que ma soeur, Amnella, qui ne ressemble que trop à une poupée de porcelaine, trop fragile et trop délicate pour le monde réel. Ma beauté est plus franche, plus contrastée, plus remarquée. Je paraîs sans doute arrogante, et sûrement le suis-je un peu, mais cette arrogance est justifiée - c'est d'ailleurs pour celà que je me permet de me vanter. Car, après tout, ma grand-mère elle-même ne s'appelle-t-elle pas Narcissa ? Je ne suis pas belle et vaniteuse pour rien.

Subitement, quelqu'un entre en furie dans ma chambre, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Amnella, ma cadette d'un an, cette petite sotte présomptueuse, me fait face. Comme d'habitude, elle essaie de m'évincer avec sa robe bouffante rouge sang, bien trop habillée pour un _déjeuner familial_. Elle a remonté ses cheveux platine en un chignon sofistiqué et elle s'est couverte de bijoux en or. Elle me regarde, exaspérée. Je sais qu'elle me jalouse.

-Eh bien, Amnella, tu ne me salues pas, alors que tu viens de faire irruption dans ma chambre ? Je demande en ne lui accordant aucun regard.

-Bonjour, Ana.

Son ton est sarcastique, et cela ne me plaît pas. Je me tourne lentement vers elle, soutenant son regard colérique : elle attend un compliment sur sa tenue. Je laisse échapper un petit rire condescendant.

-On t'aura mal avertie, _Nelly_, mais nous n'allons pas à un bal ou à une soirée mondaine. Nous n'assistons qu'à un déjeuner familial...

Elle rougit de fureur, se rendant compte que dans son envie de me surpasser, elle s'est rendue tout simplement ridicule.

-Eh bien, chère soeur, réplique-t-elle, glaciale, je ne doute pas que nos Grands-Parents seront ravis de l'effort vestimentaire que j'ai fourni.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Oui mais toi et moi, nous saurons qu'en fait, tu es ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rougit furieusement mais ne répond pas.

-Au fait, que viens-tu faire ici ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invitée à me rejoindre...

Elle pousse un soupir plein de mépris, que je ne relève pas. Je continue à inspecter ma tenue, cherchant le détail qui cloche, l'observant discrètement dans le miroir. Je la vois regarder autour d'elle et ça me saute aux yeux : elle cherche quelque chose.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ?

Je vois son si mignon visage se renfrogner, comme celui d'un bambin de six ans que l'on aurait surprit en train de manger des sucreries à outrance. Décidément, ma soeur ne saura jamais garder contenance. Une bien piètre image pour l'illustre famille dont nous sommes les descendantes.

-A vrai dire, oui. Pourrais-tu me prêter ton spray Cheveux-Laqués, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi faire ? Tes cheveux ont déjà la texture du carton, Nelly chérie.

Elle m'adresse un regard furieux et s'asseoit sur mon lit. D'ordinaire, elle s'y serait affalée mais aujourd'hui, elle a bien trop peur de déranger sa mise pour cela. Je vais dans ma salle bain, richement décorée de marbre rose et d'or, et je prends le fameux spray dans l'une des nombreuses armoires contenant mes effet personnels. Je donne le tube à ma soeur qui s'en vaporise généreusement les cheveux.

-Où as-tu eu ce collier ? Me demande-t-elle brusquement.

-C'est un cadeau de Grand-Mère.

Mon ton indifférent semble l'agacer, et c'est pour cela qu'elle me répond avec hargne :

-Des faux, je présume ?

J'éclate d'un rire sans joie, la faisant rougir.

-Je pense que Grand-Mère est bien trop riche pour m'offrir des bijoux fantaisies, Amnella. Et arrête donc de rougir ainsi ! Quand apprendras-tu à te contrôler ?

Elle rougit encore plus ; de colère, cette fois. Ses yeux se plissent, sa bouche forme une moue furibonde, ses sourcils se froncent et les muscles de ses joues se contractent. Ca y est; elle est hors d'elle. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ai pu m'abreuver d'injures, notre Elfe de Maison, Fyra, apparaît devant nous.

-Maîtresse Anathéa, et, ah, Maîtresse Amnella, vous êtes là aussi. Vos Grands-Parents sont arrivés, Miss.

-Bien, je réponds. Nous descendons.

L'Elfe disparaît et j'adresse à ma soeur un regard d'avertissement : pas question qu'elle s'emporte. Amnella hoche sèchement la tête face à mon ordre silencieux et nous sortons de ma chambre, empruntons un long corridor et arrivons à l'escalier principal. Amnella s'empresse de descendre la première, impatiente de faire sensation, et je la suis plus doucement. Il n'y a personne dans le Hall, ils doivent certainement être dans le petit salon, pour l'apéritif. J'y entraîne Amnella et nous les y trouvons.

Assis dans les canapés en cuir beige se trouvent mon Grand-Père, un verre remplit d'un quelconque alcool dans la main, ma Grand-Mère, toujours aussi belle malgré son âge avancé, discutant avec ma mère qui, assise à son opposé, rayonne dans sa belle robe d'été. Mon père, lui, superbe dans son costume bleu nuit, s'est éloigné de la table. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ses parents et que c'est à contrecoeur qu'il accepte d'assister à ce genre de déjeuner. Déjeuner qui n'arrive que rarement.

Notre arrivée fait sensation, tout le monde se lève et vient nous accueillir.

-Oh, Anathéa, est-ce le collier que je t'ai offert il y a des années ? Me demande Narcissa, attendrie.

Je réponds que oui, ignore superbement le regard jaloux d'Amnella et salue mon Grand-Père, Lucius Malefoy, un homme que je n'aime guère. Un homme sufisant, qui a déshonoré le nom des Malefoy. Un homme qui a mené son fils - mon père - à faire des choses qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Un homme qui nous a obligés à vivre dans le mépris des autres; coupés du monde. Je ne lui accorde que peu de temps. Malgré le fait que je n'existais pas lors de la Grande Guerre, je ne peux que lui en vouloir. Les conséquences de ses actions me pèsent énormément, surtout à l'école, où nombreux sont ceux qui m'ignorent, qui me méprisent et me détestent. "C'est une Malefoy". S'en devient presque une injure.

Cependant, quand je vais embrasser mon père, si beau et si élégant, je ne vois pas dans ses yeux la lassitude qui s'y trouve habituellement. Je n'y vois pas la contrainte de devoir déjeuner avec ses parents. Non, je ne vois rien de tout cela et je m'interroge. D'où peut bien provenir cette étincelle qui anime les prunelles de mon père ? Serait-ce du bonheur ? Du soulagement ? De l'espoir ? Ou bien tout cela à la fois ? J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur et, comble de la surprise, mon père me sert brièvement contre moi et m'adresse ensuite un sourire réjoui, un sourire léger que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage auparavant.

Je ne pose pas de question, réservant mes interrogations pour un moment où nous serons plus tranquilles. Nous nous installons tous. Ma mère me sert un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dont je bois une gorgée. L'alcool me brûle la gorge et je m'empresse d'avaler une olive pour apaiser la sensation de brûlure. Je vois ma soeur me regarder d'un air moqueur et avaler plusieurs gorgés de Whisky à lui suite. Mon père fronce les sourcils, mes Grands-Parents prennent un air choqué et ma mère est tout bonement scandalisée. Quant à moi, nullement impressionée par sa sottise, je la regarde droit dans ses yeux bruns et je forme le mot "ridicule" sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, Amnella rougit et détourne la tête. La discussion se poursuit sans interruption mais ni moi, ni mon père n'y prenons part. Jusqu'à ce que ma Grand-Mère me fasse prendre part à la conversation, avec force de sourire et d'aimables paroles.

-Alors, Anathéa, ta mère m'a rapporté que tu avais eu d'excellents résultats aux BUSEs ?

Ma mère rayonne de fierté, mon père se contente d'esquisser un sourire et Amnella, elle, affiche son plus bel air boudeur.

-J'ai eu onze BUSEs, j'informe.

-Et combien d'Optimal ?

-Onze.

Mon Grand-Père hôche la tête; me félicite. Ma Grand-Mère fait de même, s'extasiant sur mes _"incroyables capacités intellectuelles, vraiment, c'est très impressionant!"_. Elle ne cesse de me chanter des louanges et finit par me demander ce que je veux faire plus tard.

-Pour tout dire, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je veux travailler au Ministère. Oh, pas comme assistante ou un autre métier de ce genre. Je veux travailler dans l'un des Départements. Le Département des Mystères m'attire énormément, j'aimerai travailler à élaborer de nouveaux sortilèges, antidotes, contre-maléfices, potions... Je veux travailler dans la recherche, en fait. Mais s'y faire recruter est pratiquement impossible, d'après ce que j'ai appris. C'est pourquoi je dois absolument garder toutes mes matières pour cette année, et obtenir un ASPIC (minimum Effort Exceptionnel, je pense) par matière.

Je vois mes Grands-Parents froncer les sourcils et ma mère qui soupire. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le métier qu'ils auraient voulu me voir faire, moi, la première fille Malefoy. Seul mon père ne semble pas être dérangé par l'avenir que je convoite. Il semble même plutôt fier que j'aie décidé d'entrer au Département des Mystères, malgré les notes excellentes qu'il faut avoir et le nom de famille que je porte. Grand-Mère dit qu'au moins, j'ai de l'ambition et Grand-Père approuve. Nous passons à table et le déjeuner se passe tranquillement.

A la fin du repas, vient l'heure des cadeaux. Lorsque nous sommes nées, ma soeur et moi, Grand-Mère nous a offert à chacune une boîte à bijoux. La mienne, en bois de rose, est immense. Elle est décorée par des filigrannes en or et la clef, un petit objet que seule moi peux manier, est également en or, incrustée d'une pierre précieuse d'un beau rouge sombre. La boîte comporte plusieurs compartiments afin que toutes mes possessions soient bien rangées. Il y a des tiroirs, des rouleaux pour les bagues, des coussins pour les boucles d'oreilles... C'est un très beau meuble, très ancien et d'une grande valeur. Et le rituel consiste à que, chaque fois que je vois ma Grand-Mère, celle-ci m'offre un bijoux à ranger dedans.

Je me retint de soupirer en voyant le coffret que me tend Grand-Mère. Je l'ouvre, feignant l'excitation et l'impatience, et je vois un collier (magnifique, il est vrai) d'or blanc, incrusté de diamants et de diverses perles d'Orient. Je la remercie chaleureusement et observe ma soeur qui saute de joie à la vue de son nouveau collier de rubis. Les pierres sont gigantesques, et le bijoux clinquant, voyant, prétencieux et ridicule; à son image.

Enfin, mes Grands-Parents nous quittent, nous promettant une invitation prochaine "_C'est qu'il faut profiter tant que vous êtes là, mes chéries. Dans quelques semaines, on ne vous verra plus avant un an..."_.

Je remonte rapidemment dans ma chambre, sans faire attention à ma mère qui parle, qui parle, qui parle. Mon père s'enfuit également, laissant l'ingrate tâche à Amnella de supporter ma mère dans sa folle discussion. Je m'attable à mon bureau, saisit une feuille de parchemin et une plume d'aigle. Et je commence ma lettre.

_Chère Célée,_

_Je t'en prie, ne grogne pas. Je reconnais avoir tarder quant à la réponse de ta lettre, mais comprends moi ! Ici, je ne suis libre de rien. C'est ainsi que je me suis vue obligée d'assister à ce déjeuner épouventablement ennuyeux, contrainte à supporter non seulement la présence de ma mère et d'Amnella, mais également celle de mes Grands-Parents ! _

_Tu me demandes ce que je fais de mes vacances ? Rien, bien évidemment. Je travaille un peu, mais au vu de mes résultats aux BUSEs, je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'une certaine paresse m'envahit. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle disparaîtra avant le début des cours... Sinon je lis un peu, beaucoup même. Je me promène souvent dans le jardin du manoir, et je me surprend à rêver. Oh, il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que je peux faire de telles confidences ! Mais, vois-tu, Célée, je rêve d'un ami. Pas que j'en aie assez de toi, ne te méprends pas mais... Un peu de sang neuf me ferait du bien et puis, tu n'es jamais là pendant les vacances. Et moi, je m'ennuie, encore et toujours. _

_Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tes vacances en Grèce se passent à merveilles. J'espère sincèrement que l'année prochaine, tu m'inviteras. Je veux un compte rendu détaillé de tout ce qui t'arrive là-bas à la rentrée ! Et, je te prie, note bien tout, je ne pardonnerai aucun oubli.._

_Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai eu onze BUSEs. Et toi? (bien que je ne me fasse aucun souci, tu es et resteras une élève brillante)_

_Réponds moi le plus vite possible, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes lettres ensoleillent mes vacances... _

_Tu me manques,_

_Anathéa N. Malefoy_

Je cachette la lettre et l'attache à la patte du hiboux de mon amie, qui s'envole bientôt vers la Grèce. Ensuite, j'hésite. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Lire un énième libre ne m'enthousiasme pas, et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, mes devoirs ayant déjà été rédigés depuis quelques jours. C'est alors que je repense à la réaction saugrenue de mon père tantôt. Il me semble avoir entendu qu'il ne travaillait pas, aujourd'hui. Aussitôt, je sors de ma chambre, cours jusqu'aux escaliers que je dévale. Je passe devant ma mère et ma soeur qui, choquées, me regardent courir, peu habituées à me voir ainsi. C'est que j'ai peur que mon père parte du manoir et aille passer son après-midi ailleurs.

A travers la baie vitrée, je vois mon sorcier de père accoudé à la barrière qui délimite la terrasse, dos à moi, une cigarette à la main. Je m'arrête, reprends mon souffle et sors du Manoir. Je le rejoins silencieusement.

-Ana, dit-il.

Il m'a reconnue alors qu'il ne m'avait pas vue. Je n'ai jamais compris comment mon père arrive si bien à nous différencier, Amnella et moi, même quand nous sommes hors de sa vue. Sans rien dire, je le regarde cracher un peu de fumée blanchâtre.

-Tu n'es pas venue ici pour rien, que veux-tu ?

J'ai aussi du mal à comprendre comment il me connait si bien, alors que nous passons si peu de temps ensemble. Mais après tout, c'est de mon père dont il s'agit...

-Connaître la raison de la mine réjouie que tu arborais ce midi.

-Tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquée, Ana. Je savais que tu serais la seule à le remarquer, me dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Il se tait, et moi, reffrénant mon impatience, je ne dérange pas le silence qu'il installe. Après une ou deux minutes, il reprend la parole :

-Nous sommes invités à dîner chez les Potter jeudi soir, lâche-t-il.

Je le regarde, choquée. Les Potter? Nous sommes invités à _dîner_ chez les _Potter_? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Je sais que mon père et le célèbre Harry Potter étaient ennemis à l'époque de la Grande Guerre, et je sais qu'après ces années là, ils se sont comportés d'une manière excessivement polie l'un envers l'autre. Histoire de ne pas raviver les étapes du passé, je suppose. N'empêche que là, Potter vient de rompre cette espèce d'entente informulée, et je ne sais que dire.

-Pou... Pourquoi ? Je balbutie.

-Ah vrai dire, je n'ai pas très bien compris moi-même, avoue mon père. Je crois qu'il m'a dit que s'ignorer ne rimait à rien, et qu'il pensait que nous n'avions pas à payer les erreurs de tes Grands-Parents. Enfin, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas oublié que je lui avais sauvé la vie une fois, sans avoir de dette envers lui, et qu'après avoir entendu ses enfants parler de la façon dont on vous traitre, Amnella et toi, à Poudlard, il s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases... On vous traite si mal que ça, à Poudlard ?

Je marque un temps.

-On ne nous traite pas vraiment _mal_, dis-je. On nous méprise, on nous ignore. Certains ont même peur de nous, d'autres essaient de nous jouer des sales tours. On s'habitue.

Mon père me dévisage longuement, ennuyé.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ana...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je tranche d'un ton sec. C'est celle de Grand-Père et de Grand-Mère. Tu n'as rien à te repprocher, et puis, si on va dîner chez eux, ça va se savoir et ça ira mieux après.

-Oui, souffle-t-il.

Il esquisse un grand sourire, écrase son mégot dans un cendrier et observe un lapin qui se promène dans le parc qui entoure le domaine.

-Tu l'as dis à Maman?

-Pas encore.

-Elle va être aux anges...

Mon père sourit et je comprends qu'il a dû s'en vouloir d'imposer cette vie à ma mère, qui n'a que très peu d'amies et presque aucune occupation. D'un coup, j'ai de la peine pour elle. Je rentre dans le manoir en réfléchissant à ce qu'implique cette invitation. Arrivée à la cuisine, je demande un soda à Fyra. Notre vie va changer, me dis-je en sirotant la boisson rouge. Lorsque la Gazette ou un quelconque journal publiera notre nouvelle relation avec les Potter, tout le monde changera d'avis et de comportement vis à vis de ma famille. On laissera enfin mon père évoluer dans son travail, il pourra établir des relations avec ses collègues qui cesseront de le regarder comme s'il allait les tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je ne sais pas si ma vie à Poudlard changera, cependant. Les adolescents ne réagissent pas de la même façon que les adultes et si les enfants Potter ne sont pas d'accord avec le point de vue de leur vénéré père, il se peut très bien qu'ils liguent l'école toute entière contre nous. James Potter, notamment, avec qui j'ai déjà eu de nombreux accrochages, est très populaire à Poudlard et il lui serait d'une facilité enfantine de nous faire passer, ma soeur et moi, comme les nouveaux boucs émissaires.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse - et sincèrement heureuse - pour mon père, et même si la vie à Poudlard risque de devenir plus difficile, il ne me reste plus qu'un an, après tout.

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre, donc.

Je vais peut-être expliquer deux-trois petites choses sur les prénoms...

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que les prénoms des personnages de Harry Potter sont... étranges et inhabituels. J'ai décidé de rentrer dans le moule et créé les noms de mes persos. Les prénoms dans Harry Potter ont généralement une signification, donc j'ai essayé de me dépatouiller...

Pour Anathéa, j'ai pas trop fais dans la subtilité XD En effet, c'est la modification du nom d'Athéna, déesse Grecque de la sagesse et de la guerre. Je ne sais pas si Anathéa est sage, mais c'est une guerrière, ça, c'est sûr. :)

Pour Amnella, j'ai vraiment fait compliqué. A la base, je voulais un prénom qui ait comme surnom "Nessie", pour le monstre du Loch Ness (oui, l'idée vient de TWILIGHT). Je trouvais pas de beau prénom, alors j'ai choisi Amnella avec, comme surnom, Nelly. Je sais, vous avez du mal à suivre.

Pour Célée, pas de truc particulier... Ca vient d'une faute de frappe, à la base. N'empêche que je trouve à ce prénom des connotations vachement Vinkings... (ok, j'affabule).

Enfin bref, voilà. Merci d'avoir lu (: !


	2. Un dîner presque parfait

**DISCLAIMER !** Oui, j'oublie souvent de le faire, ce fiche disclaimer. C'est que ça paraît tellement évident que rien ne m'appartient, en dehors de quelques personnages ! Tout est, bien dévidemment, à J.K. Rowling, mais est-ce vraiment la peine de le préciser ?

**Un dîner presque parfait**

J'ai mal au coeur. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Je me suis levée ce matin, et j'avais mal au coeur et depuis, c'est toujours le cas. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui, on est jeudi, soit le fameux jour. Celui du dîner chez les Potter. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Nous allons _dîner chez les Potter_. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi et je ne sais toujours pas comment m'habiller. Ni trop classe, ni pas assez. Il ne faut pas les mettre mal à l'aise en arrivant en robe de haute couture, mais le duo t-shirt/jean me semble à exclure également.

Je m'assois et réfléchi calmement. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est une jupe, ou une petite robe d'été. Je fouille dans mon dressing et en sort au final trois robes. L'une est blanche, s'arrête à mi-cuisses, un peu évasée vers le bas, ceinturée par un ruban de soie rouge sombre. La seconde est noire d'encre, son tombé est droit, un peu froissé. Elle s'arrête au même niveau que la robe blanche et son décolleté est parsemé de pierres semi-précieuses, entourées par des fils dorés. La dernière est bleu nuit, un peu plus courte que les autres, un peu plus habillée aussi.

J'arrête mon choix sur la robe blanche. Je prends l'amas de tissu léger et doux dans la main et le pose sur mon lit. J'y met également une paire de ballerines du même rouge que le ruban et admire l'ensemble, satisfaite. Il ne me restera plus qu'à mettre quelques bijoux et du maquillage, et le tour sera jouer. Ma tenue est élégante, jolie et plutôt sobre.

Je m'apprête à retourner à mon bureau, afin de raconter ce dîner inopiné à Célée lorsque quelqu'un entre en trombe dans ma chambre. Ce quelqu'un a les cheveux défaits, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Je retiens un ricanement provoqué par l'accoutrement de ma soeur et lui sourit aimablement, ne voulant pas une nouvelle dispute avant d'aller chez les Potter.

-Anathéa, gémit-elle, aide-moi s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.

Je cligne des yeux, plutôt interloquée. Ce n'est pas le genre de ma soeur de ne pas savoir comment s'habiller, et encore moins de me demander de l'aide.

-Comment cela ce fait-il ?

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de ruiner la toute nouvelle entente entre nos deux familles, explique Amnella. Si j'en fais trop, maman sera furieuse et refusera de m'y emmener et je _veux_ y aller ! Et tu sais bien que j'en fais toujours trop, m'avoue-t-elle d'un ton dépité.

J'hoche la tête, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-C'est d'accord, je te suis.

Nous allons dans sa chambre et je finis par lui dégotter une jolie robe pourpre, qui sied à merveille à son teint et à la blondeur presque blanche de ses cheveux. Elle me remercit chaleureusement, chose qui, il faut le signaler, n'arrive jamais. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise à quel point cette invitation chez les Potter va réellement changer notre vie. Elle est même en train de modifier l'attitude qu'Amnella et moi avont l'une envers l'autre, c'est dire !

Je sort de la chambre de ma soeur quand celle-ci m'interromp d'un air timide.

-Tu crois que, enfin... je sais pas mais... ce serait peut-être bien si... si... enfin, tu veux bien qu'on se prépare ensemble ?

Visiblement, ma soeur s'est mise en tête de me surprendre, aujourd'hui. Je la détaille, avec ses mains qui se tordent de timidité, ses yeux pâles (les mêmes que les miens) qui me fixent avec espoir et sa lèvre qu'elle mordille, persuadée d'avoir fait une bêtise en me demandant une telle chose. J'accepte en hochant la tête, et lui donne rendez-vous dans ma chambre à six heures.

Pendant ce temps là, j'écris une deuxième lettre à Célée.

_Célée, Célée, Célée !_

_Tu ne vas jamais jamais me croire ! En fait, j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. Je ne t'écris qu'aujourd'hui car j'attendais ton hiboux, qui est arrivé ce matin. Merci pour ta lettre, au fait. Mais ce n'est pas là l'important ! Figures-toi qu'il se passe de drôles de choses cet été à la maison. _

_Tout d'abord, Harry Potter (oui oui, celui-là même, le Survivant, l'Elu, le Héros, tout ce que tu veux) à inviter mon père (oui, son ennemi juré !) et nous, sa famille, à dîner chez lui ! Hallucinant, non ? Le repas à lieu ce soir, je suis un peu anxieuse... Une deuxième chose incroyable ? Amnella qui entre dans ma chambre et qui me demande de l'aide pour sa tenue - chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite. Ce qui est normal à la vue de notre relation... cahotique. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Alors que je sortais de sa chambre après lui avoir choisie sa tenue, elle m'a demandé _si on pouvait se préparer ensemble_ ! Non, tu ne rêves pas ! Alors je me demande, le monde a-t-il cessé de tourner ? Les deux choses que je croyais les plus irréalisables viennent de se produire dans l'intervalle de trois jours... Toutes mes convictions s'effondrent, Célée. Rien ne va plus, le bâteau coule. Je suis sûre que ces faits sont les signes d'une prochaine Apocalypse ! (je rigole, mais quand même, il ne faudra pas être choqués quand les poules auront des dents - ce qui arrivera d'ici trois jours, j'en suis certaine)._

_Profite bien du soleil de la Grèce, sale chanceuse. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Anathéa N. Malefoy_

Ma lettre s'envole avec le joli hiboux de mon amie, et je regarde l'heure. Ma soeur va me rejoindre dans cinq minutes. Je l'attends.

Elle finit par arriver, un léger sourire angoissé aux lèvres et j'hausse un sourcil moqueur. Elle rougit un peu, et j'étire un sourire satisfait sur mon visage.

-On s'y met ? demande-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que nous nous changions ensemble, Amnella ? Je demande tout en enfilant mon vêtement.

Elle rougit encore et je pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Jamais, jamais elle ne saura rester de marbre.

-C'est maman qui me l'a demandé, murmure-t-elle.

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux ce revirement de comportement.

-Bien entendu, tu n'as quand même pas pensé que c'était moi qui le voulais vraiment ? Maman a dit qu'installer une bonne entente entre nous serait idéal avant de partir dîner...

-Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit ça qui t'aie convaincue de faire ça...

Amnella baisse la tête, se mord les lèvres.

-Alors, Nelly, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? De quoi t'a-t-elle menacée ?

Mon ton est devenu dur, sec et glacial. Ma soeur détourne le regard, ne voulant pas me répondre.

-Elle t'a dit que si on se disputait, tu ne pourrais pas allez à ce dîner, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me lance un regard furieux et un sourire machiavélique s'étend sur mes lèvres. Elle prend un regard apeuré, car elle sait que j'ai trouvé là le moyen de me vanger de l'attitude odieuse qu'elle a à mon égard.

Je me lance alors dans toutes sortes de cris et de grands gestes, je balance des flacons contre les murs tandis qu'Amnella tente tout ce qu'elle peut pour me faire taire et me calmer. Ma mère arrive, furibonde et contemple le désastre. D'un coup de baguette elle remet tout en ordre et elle darde son regard sur ma soeur qui se recroqueville.

-Anathéa ! Que c'est-il passé, bon sang ?

-Eh bien maman, tu vois, j'avais accepté qu'Amnella vienne se préparer avec moi mais il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, elle n'aie pu s'empêcher de tout foutre en l'air !

Tandis que ma mère écoute mon explication, Amnella pialle que c'est faux mais notre mère ne l'écoute pas.

-Tu connais la punition, Amnella. On se reverra demain matin. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue... Je ne pourrais donc jamais te faire confiance ? Jamais te confier la moindre chose ?

Je garde un visage sombre, ne trahissant aucune de mes émotions. Une fois ma mère sortie, Amnella, fulminante se tourne vers moi et hurle :

-Tu es une garce ! Une sale garce ! Je me vangerai !

Et sort de la pièce en furie. Je rigole toute seule, doucement. Une petite pointe de culpabilité fait son apparition, mais je la rejette aussitôt. Non, cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends qu'Amnella soit coincée, incapable de rien faire, à ma merci. Je l'ai eue, et je l'ai bien eue. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle essaiera de me le faire regretter, mais cela m'importe peu pour l'instant. Elle qui rêvait d'aller chez les Potter ! Sa vengeance sera sûrement mémorable, et je ferai mieux de fermer ma porte à clef ce soir, au risque de retrouver ma chambre dans un état pitoyable.

Je reprends ma préparation, coiffant mes cheveux que je laisse libres, me maquillant un peu, me parfumant et mettant un petit collier d'argent et quelques bagues. Je suis fin prête lorsquel Fyra vient me chercher, et je prends le soin de fermer ma chambre à clef, ordonnant à l'elfe de bien surveiller ma jeune soeur. Fyra hoche la tête gravement mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas dupe ; elle a toujours été bien plus maligne que ma mère et elle sait qui a mit Amnella dans cette situation, et _pourquoi_ j'ai besoin de fermer à clef la porte. Je lui adresse un regard glacial, sous-entendant l'interdiction de dévoiler à ma génitrice ce qu'elle a comprit. Elle baisse la tête, vaincue, et disparaît. Je sors de la maison et rejoins mes parents qui m'attendent sur la terrasse.

Un transplanage d'escorte plus tard et j'attéris dans une petite ruelle dissimulée derrière de nombreux arbres. Ma mère et moi suivons mon père, et nous arrivons dans une rue très propre, bordée de chênes. Les maisons, des deux côtés de la rue, sont toutes les mêmes : les briques blanches, les tuiles rouges, l'herbe verte bien taillée... On se croirait dans un livre pour enfant où tout est propre, net et rangé. Un petit sentiment de malaise vient s'installer - j'ai tellement peu l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit ! Nous avancons, croisant des enfants à vélo qui crient et qui rient, des mamans poussant leurs enfants dans les poussettes en discutant. L'endroit est paisible, soit le coin rêvé où habiter pour le héros de la Grande Guerre.

Mon père s'arrête davant une maison. Sa porte est rouge et la poignée d'or. Typiquement Gryffondor, je songe avec une pointe de mépris. J'ai bien conscience que les Serpentard exposent eux aussi leurs couleurs avec la même fierté, mais au moins le vert et l'argent sont des couleurs sobres et classes, tandis que celles de Gryffondor sont tellement voyantes, tapageuses. A l'image de ceux qui les portent.

Avant que nous ayons eu le temps de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre sur une femme rousse, de l'âge de ma mère. Mme Potter, évidemment. A la couleur de ses cheveux, on devine sans peine que c'est une Weasley. Elle nous accueille avec un petit sourire hésitant, et nous invite à entrer.

-Tu n'avais pas deux filles, Drago ? Demande notre hôte, après les salutations de rigueur.

-Si, répond mon père. Mais Amnella a eu un empêchement.

-C'est bien dommage. Astoria, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci, et toi ? Tes enfants sont ici ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Tu dois connaître James, Anathéa, non ?

-Nous avons quelques cours ensemble, je crois...

Ma réponse est évasive. Les querrelles entre l'aîné des Potter et moi sont assez célèbres, à Poudlard. Pourtant, je ne fais jamais rien pour les déclancher. C'est toujours cet idiot snobinard qui me provoque. Eh bien, généralement, il le regrette. Mais jamais assez, puisqu'il recommence toujours !

-Je vais appeler Harry et les enfants, annonce Mme Potter. Je vous en prie, installez-vous pendant ce temps.

Nous étions arrivés dans le salon depuis, et j'admire discrètement la décoration chaleureuse de la pièce. Pas d'effusion rouge et or comme je l'avais craint, mais bel et bien une multitude de photographies, accrochées dans des cadres, qui recouvrent une grande partie du mur. Sur la plupart se trouvent les enfants Potter, ainsi que les Weasley - reconnaissables à leur chevelure rousse. On peut voir diverses photos de la famille au complet, chez les Grands-Parents, visiblement, avec tous les enfants (c'est incroyable le nombre de gosses qu'il y a !) et les parents (je reconnai notamment Harry Potter, Ronald et Hermione Weasley).

Je n'ai pas finis d'examiner les photos lorsque Ginny revient, accompagnée de son mari et, derrière eux, leurs enfants.

-Drago, Astoria, dit le plus célèbre des Potter. Bonsoir, je suis content que vous soyez là. Tu dois être Anathéa. James nous a beaucoup parlé de toi...

Je me tourne vers le James en question qui m'adresse un regard noir et une grimace. Tour à tour, les Potter viennent nous saluer. La seule qui semble ne pas être mal à l'aise, c'est la soeur, Lily je crois, qui va rentrer en troisième année, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts comme si elle essayait de savoir ce que je pense, et ça me gêne.

-Et si nous prenions l'apéritif ? Propose Mme Potter.

Nous asquiesçons et nous nous asseyons sur les banquettes autour de la petite table. Celle-ci se couvre magiquement de plusieurs verres, de boissons et de petits gâteaux.

Nous discutons aimablement, quand tout à coup, la petite Lily interrompt son père de sa voix perçante.

-Dis, Anathéa, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui as tranformé James en champignon géant, l'année dernière ?

Le silence se fait autour de la table et tout le monde me dévisage. Sans m'embarasser le moins du monde, je regarde Potter fils avec une moue moqueuse sur le visage mais ne réponds pas tout de suite.

-Anathéa ? Tu as transformé James en champignon ? Interroge ma mère, qui semble _extrêmement_ mal à l'aise.

-Bien sûr que non, maman. Tu aurais reçu une lettre de l'école sinon.

-Je suis sûr que c'était toi, avance cet arrogant de Potter (le fils).

-Tu n'as aucune preuve, je réplique.

-Peut-être, mais je _sais_ que c'est toi.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demande son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Je vois alors Potter miniature rougir. Je me délecte de sa gêne et attends qu'il réponde à son père.

-Disons que j'ai... euh... peut-être que j'ai fais... euh... quelque chose qui a déplu à Malefoy...

Les sourcils de ses parents se rapprochent tellement qu'on croirait avoir à faire à un couple monosourcilaire (hm hm, pas sûre que ça se dise...).

-Et qu'as-tu fais exactement, James ?

-Oh, voyons, pas la peine de s'étendre là-dessus, tente ma mère, la voix un peu tremblante. Ce sont des histoires de lycéens et je suis sûre que ma fille s'est très bien défendue. Seulement, Anathéa, j'aimerai que tu évites de transformer les autres élèves en champignon...

-Ce n'était pas n'importe quel champignon ! Intervient le deuxième fils Potter, Albus. Enorme, velu, d'un brun sale... Et l'odeur !...

Je remarque que son ton est très enthousiaste. Sur le coup, l'idée du champignon m'avait parue assez mince, mais il est vrai que je n'étais pas restée suffisemment longtemps pour avoir le temps de profiter de l'odeur... Je n'étais pas peu fière de ce tour-là, car j'avais réussie à ne pas me faire prendre, ce qui aurait entraîné de nombreuses pertes de points à ma maison. Evidemment, personne n'était dupe, mais quelles étaient les preuves ?

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde m'avait chaleureusement félicitée. Certes, la plupart des personnes de ma Maison n'ose pas affronter ouvertement Potter (ce qui était très mal vu depuis la Grande Guerre), mais beaucoup ne le supportent que très mal. Et, ultime satisfaction quant à cette attaque, Potter bénéficie dorénavant du doux surnom de "Champignon", ce dont je suis très heureuse.

Nous passons au dîner (un râgout de boeuf exeptionnellement bon) et les adultes discutent politique. Tout en mangeant, je remarque le regard méfiant et suspicieux de Potter (James) sur moi. Sûrement a-t-il peur que j'ai trafiqué son assiette. Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur et il se renfrogne. A côté, j'entends Lily pialler avec son autre frère d'une quelconque histoire de chat.

-Euh... Anathéa, pourquoi ta soeur n'est-elle pas là ? Me demande tout à coup la jeune rousse.

Je la regarde, mais elle ne baisse pas les yeux ; elle veut une réponse.

-C'est plutôt compliqué, je réponds évasivement.

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais attends que je développe. Je vois ses deux frères me regarder du coin de l'oeil et j'enfourne tranquillement une bouchée de ragoût.

-Elle est punie, en fait.

-Et ce ne serait pas à cause de toi, par hasard ? Lance ce Véracrasse de Potter.

Je retiens une grimace. C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, il est de notoriété publique qu'Amnella et moi ne nous entendons pas. Je mens et réponds que non, mais je refuse ensuite de donner les détails. Les enfants Potter haussent les épaules, plus ou moins désinstéressés.

-Ta soeur n'est pas très gentille, dit Lily.

Je lui jette un regard neutre - je me fous de ce qu'elle peut penser de ma soeur, en fait.

-Une fois, elle a jeté un mauvais sort à ma cousine, Rose, comme ça, sans raison, continue la pipelette. C'est pour ça que je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas venue, j'ai toujours un peu peur quand elle est dans les parages...

Cette fille est d'une franchise déconcertante. Je me souviens du sort que ma soeur avait lancé à la fille Weasley. Elle l'avait juste teinte en rose - rien de bien méchant - en disant qu'il fallait être complètement débile pour affubler sa fille d'un nom pareille. La tête de la pauvre fille ensuite était mémorable... Surtout que le rose pédant s'accorde très mal avec le roux...

-Et puis, tu sais, mon autre cousine, Molly, qui a le même âge que moi. Eh bien, elle avait peur que j'assiste à ce dîner. Mais je vais la rassurer tout à l'heure, puisqu'il n'y a pas ta soeur, et puis, toi, tu n'es pas aussi méchante qu'elle... Enfin, pas pour l'instant. De toute façon, tu ne t'en prends qu'à James, hein ? Je pense qu'il le mérite aussi, parfois...

-Lily, tu vas te taire, oui ? S'énerve Potter.

-Elle n'a pas forcément tord, James, tu sais... Renchérit Albus en dardant son regard calme sur son frère vexé.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison de dire tout ça devant cette... devant elle !

J'affiche un grand sourire, ce qui énerve encore plus mon ennemi. Les trois autres se taisent, et le repas se poursuit dans le silence. J'observe discrètement les trois Potter ; Lily qui boude son frère et qui me jette de temps en temps un petit sourire complice (cette sotte croit sûrement que nous sommes amies maintenant - laissez-moi rire !), Albus qui mange, imperturbable (il ressemble si peu à son frère...), et l'autre bouffon de première qui essaie de m'ignorer tout en gardant son air furibond. A eux trois, ils forment un tableau assez comique.

Une fois le dîner terminé, nous nous préparons à rentrer. Les parents sont dans le vestibule et moi je suis dehors, après avoir salué et remercié les Potter. J'attends patiemment mes parents lorsque quelqu'un surgit derrière moi, me prenant par surprise.

Je me retourne vivement et voit Potter qui me regarde d'un air mauvais, une sale grimace peinte sur son visage.

-Ne crois pas que parce que nos parents ont subitement décidé d'être amis que ça va se passer de la même façon pour nous, siffle-t-il. Je te déteste, et ça ne va pas changer. Alors ne soit pas aussi confiante et sûre de toi à Poudlard, tu risquerais d'avoir de mauvaises surprises...

Et, sur-ce, il rentre chez lui. Je reste un moment stupéfaite puis je me mets à sourire. Je sens que cette année va être des plus mouvementées...

**0o~o0**

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre =) J'espère que vous l'aimez, moi je le trouve... pas mal. J'avais un peu peur du rendu à la fin et au final, je suis plutôt satisfaite.

Review ? :)

**Merci à Nebulleuse pour sa petite pub ! Tu sais que je t'aime, toi. **

Luly.


	3. Célée

**Célée**

_(chapitre 3)_

-Anathéa !

Je me retourne et vois ma meilleure amie (et la seule que j'aie) qui s'avance vers moi d'un pas nonchalent. Elle a bronzée, je le vois. Et ses cheveux, d'un blond vénicien tirant sur le roux (ce qu'elle n'admettrait pour rien au monde) se sont éclaircis grace aux rayons du soleil de Grèce.

-Comment vas-tu ? Je lui demande en l'embrassant.

-Bien, bien. Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy. Vous avez passé un été agréable ? Dit-elle d'une voix sucrée.

-Très agréable, je te remercie Célée, répond ma mère avec un grand sourire.

-Et toi, Amnella ?

Sourire faux jusqu'aux oreilles, attention feinte, et ironie flagrante ; j'adore Célée lorsqu'elle s'adresse à ma soeur. Celle-ci se rembrunit, comme à chaque fois que mon amie se fiche d'elle, et ne répond pas. Célée hausse un sourcil et sourit de plus belle.

-Et si on allait s'installer ? Je propose, impatiente de laisser là ma famille.

-Excellente idée.

Je dis au revoir à mes parents et nous nous aventurons toutes les deux au travers de la foule indisciplinée qui occupe le quai 9 3/4. Nous trouvons un compartiment libre assez facilement et je tire le rideau de la porte, afin qu'Amnella - ou quiconque d'autre - ne puisse pas nous retrouver.

-Alors ? S'exclame mon amie tout en s'installant confortablement.

-Alors quoi ?

-Eh bien, raconte ! Tu n'as rien voulu me dire sur ce dîner par lettre, et j'ai déjà suffisemment attendu, là !

Je souris devant l'empressement de mon amie.

-Oh, je t'en prie Anathéa, ces sourires condescendants, garde-les pour ta soeur, tu veux ?

-Désolée, l'habitude... Au bout de deux mois, entre ma soeur et ma mère, tu comprends...

Elle éclate de rire et je lui raconte le dîner, la menace de Potter comprise. Elle siffle, à la fois amusée et incrédule.

-J'aurais aimé voir la tête de ta soeur, privée du dîner du siècle... Tu sais que c'est apparu dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ ? Elle devait être verte...

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Elle ne m'a plus parlé pendant deux semaines. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne m'a absolument pas dérangée...

Nous éclatons de rires et, à son tour, Célée me raconte ses vacances en Grèce.

-En bref, à part la plage et la mer, il n'y avait strictement rien à faire, soupire-t-elle.

-Et les ruines ?

-Anathéa ! Tu me vois, moi, visiter des ruines antiques ?

-Tu étudies bien les Runes...

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Bah c'est vieux. Et personne ne s'en sert plus. Tu vois, c'est pareil !

-C'est absurde ce que tu dis là. Tu as trop parlé avec Amnella cet été, ou quoi ? Elle déteint sur toi, ma parole !

Je la tape pendant qu'elle rit.

-En tout cas, pour en revenir à Potter Junior, j'espère qu'il va faire sa première blague sans tarder, dit-elle.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'attaques jamais la première, me repproche-t-elle en secouant la tête. Alors j'attends qu'il commence pour te voir riposter. C'est tellement divertissant !

-Bah oui, réjouis-toi que ce babouin à baguette me pourrisse la vie... Quelle amie, je te jure !

-Hey ! Proteste-t-elle. Je t'aide et te soutiens déjà contre Amnella, alors laisse moi profiter du spectacle quand il s'agit de Potter.

-Comme si tu n'aimais pas y participer, au spectacle.

-Tu vois que je t'aide !

Je lui tire la langue.

-Quelle maturité, Ana...

-Vas te faire cuire un oeuf, ok ? Tu m'embêtes.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, ne dis pas le contraire.

J'hésite entre lui faire ravaler son sourire parfait ou rire avec elle. Je choisis, finalement, de la fulminer du regard, ce qui redouble son rire. Le voyage se poursuit calmement, et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je profite de ce petit moment à part, un endroit où je ne suis qu'avec mon amie et où nous pouvons parler sans nous soucier de ceux qui nous entourent, de nos devoirs ou d'autre chose. Le soir venu, le Poudlard Express entre en gare et nous descendons du train sous un ciel exceptionnellement dépourvu de tout nuage.

Nous entrons dans une carriole où nous poursuivons notre discussion sur les différentes façon de mettre Amnella hors état de nuire, sans nous soucier des autres occupants de l'hâbitacle, à savoir un bande de Poufsouffle apeurée. Célée leur adresse un grand sourire de guerrière assoiffée de sang (ses ancêtres étaient Vikings) et les pauvres jaunes et noirs déglutissent bruyamment.

-Non, Célée, dis-je d'un ton très sérieux. On ne tue personne avant le dîner, on reviendra les voir après d'accord ?

-Mais, euh...

Les autres froncent les sourcils, mécontent de notre moquerie mais nous rions de leur attitude méfiante voire franchement paranoïaque. C'est vrai, quoi, à la fin ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des Serpentards que nous allons obligatoirement les persécuter... D'un point de vue général, nous ne nous en prenons que très rarement aux Poufsouffles (personnellement, j'évite de commencer les disputes), car ils n'ont que très peu de répondant, ce qui ne laisse pas grand chose pour s'amuser un peu. Célée préfère de loin les Serdaigles, car leurs piques sont très recherchées, très pointues et particulièrement subtiles, donc il est difficile de leur fermer le clapet, eux qui sont si intelligents. Elle aime les défits, en particulier ceux qu'elle s'inflige elle-même, et donc adore provoquer un guerre d'injures avec un Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, il suffit d'un petit aigle pour lui redonner le sourire et il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer sa journée qu'une prise de tête avec les bleus et bronzes. Je la charrie souvent là-dessus, me moquant de son amour pour les étudiants de Rowena, lui disant que si elle n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise, cruelle et injuste, elle aurait directement attérit chez les aiglounets.

Nous finissons par arriver au château et nous observons en riant les Pouflsouffles qui se précipitent ridiculement à l'abri du château. Une averse tombe, me trempant jusqu'aux os. Je me tourne pour voir Célée afficher un grand sourire et lever sa tête vers le ciel qui s'est brusquement remplit de nuages.

Il existe une sorte de règle, chez les Serpentards. On ne nous l'a jamais vraiment imposée, personne ne l'a prononcée, mais elle est là, en chacun de nous. Elle entre en nous lors de notre première année de scolarité, et jamais elle n'en ressort. Elle reste là, pour la vie. Cette règle nous dit de garder une façade froide et impénétrable pour le monde extérieur. Elle nous impose de cacher ce que nous sommes réellement, ce que nous pensons vraiment à tous, sauf à nos proches. En publique, nous n'avons le droit qu'à des sourires moqueurs, des rires sarcastiques, une démarche étudiée, des regards durs et glaciaux, une attitude inspirant la crainte et le respect. Tout ce qui est chaleur, joie, amusement, paix, amitié et amour se tient dans un cercle strictement personnel. Nous devons avec soin choisir les personnes auxquelles nous montrerons ces faces de nous-même. Certaines personnes ont décider de ne montrer leur humanité à personne. Rares sont ceux qui le font avec leur famille - il reste, dans la Maison de Serpentard, un formalisme infranchissable entre nos géniteurs et nous-même.

Personnellement, la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment est Célée. C'est réciproque. Je dois dire que l'amitié que nous entretenons n'a pas été innée. Nous n'avions pas choisi d'être amies, mais, au fil des années, il nous ai apparut que nous étions les seules à pouvoir avoir confiance dans l'une comme dans l'autre.

Si je parle de tout ça, c'est pour dire que Célée est très douée à ce petit jeu. Celui de ne montrer sa réelle personnalité à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Elle a toujours été plus dure qu'une pierre, plus froide que la glace, plus venimeuse qu'un serpent. Elle est à l'image même de Serpentard, et en est fière. La seule chose qui arrive à faire fondre sa carapace en publique, qui arrive à dégeler son coeur de pierre devant les autres, c'est bien la pluie. Une averse la rend heureuse, une pluie torrentielle la transporte et un orage la met en transe. Elle a une certaine retenue, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi, sous les gouttes d'eau qui tombent de plus en plus fort, elle ne tourbillone pas sur elle-même comme elle rêve de le faire. Elle sourit de contentement, et c'est déjà beaucoup pour elle de montrer sa joie au reste de l'école - bien que trop occupé à se protéger de la pluie qui s'abat sur le sol pour prêter attention à l'humeur euphorique de mon amie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à attirer Célée à l'intérieur du château. Elle prononce un sort de séchage rapide, la mine dépitée, et me suit à travers les couloirs. La nuit est déjà tombée - fichue Ecosse ! - et nous nous dépêchons car nous pourrions rencontrer Rusard. Nous n'allons pas dans la Grande Salle, mais aux Cuisines. Nous n'avons en fait plus assisté à un banquet de début d'année depuis que nous avons treize ans. Cet évènement annuel est ennuyant, et la Répartion d'une lenteur... Nous préférons passer notre dîner toutes les deux, dans une salle adjacente aux Cuisines.

Arrivées devant le tableau annonçant l'entrée du royaumme des Elfes, Célée chatouille la poire qui se met à se tortiller en gloussant, laissant apparaître l'impressionante poignée de bronze. Mon amie l'actionne et nous entrons. Bien évidemment, tous les elfes sont extrêment occupés, mais cela ne nous préoccupe pas. Bientôt, une petite elfe très serviable, Danée, qui est plus ou moins devenue notre elfe attitrée arrive en trotinant.

-Miss Malefoy, Miss McMurfield, quel plaisir de vous revoir ici, couine-t-elle. Laissez Danée vous conduire dans la salle, miss. Danée espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances, miss.

-Très agréables, je réponds tout en la suivant.

Nous entrons dans la salle où se trouvent une demi-douzaine de tables circulaires. Célée s'installe à l'une d'elle, et je l'imite.

-Peut-être les miss savent-elles déjà ce qu'elles veulent manger ? baragouine la créature.

Célée lui lance un regard méprisant. Elle n'a jamais comprit comment un peuple pouvait à ce point se laisser rabaisser par les autres. Etre dominés, soumis ainsi, elle ne peut pas le concevoir.

-Un ragoût de boeuf, comme d'habitude, dit ma blonde d'amie.

-Des cuisses de poulet et des patates rôties, je commande à mon tour.

-Bien, miss. Je vous apporte cela rapidemment.

Et l'elfe s'enfuit par la porte.

-Des cuisses de poulets ? Répète Célée, réprobatrice.

Je lui fais signe que quelques grammes en plus ne sont pas en tête de mes préoccupations. Nous discutons tranquillement quand soudain, la porte s'ouvre et trois garçons entrent, suivit par un elfe. Ils se stoppent et nous regardent fixement. Je reconnaîs James Potter et ses amis, un certain Clofield (un blondinet avec l'air de n'avoir qu'un poichiche en guise de cervelle) et Jalil O'Barren, que je connais mieux car étant le batteur vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'est un grand métisse aux yeux foncés. J'ai l'impression que ce type se plaît à installer autour de lui un aura de mystère infranchissable. Pitoyable.

-Alors, Malefoy, on sèche la Répartition ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était pour tous les Serpentard une occasion en or pour se faire voire et pour terrifier les premières années... me lance Potter d'un ton acerbe.

-Toi aussi, tu sèches, je réponds. Papa Harry ne va pas être content, Jamesie-chou.

Il fronce les sourcils - le surnom ne lui a pas plut ?

-Mon père n'a pas assisté à beaucoup de Répartitions quand il était élève ici...

-Tu m'en vois ravie, lui dis-je, sarcatisque au possible. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'ignorer aussi longtemps, franchement. Tu as d'autres choses aussi inintéressantes à me raconter sur ton père ?

-Oui, réplique-t-il. Il a sauvé le monde des sorciers, pendant que ton père, lui, se la coulait douce.

Manifestement, je l'ai mis en colère. Je laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant son air passer de la fureur à la supériorité. Clofield rit grassement mais l'autre reste silencieux.

-Effectivement. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'utiliser ton père pour essayer de me clouer le bec, Potter. Car il me semble que c'est _lui_ et non toi, qui a tué Voldemort. Alors pourquoi t'en approprier la gloire et le mérite ? Et ne m'attaque pas sur mon père, je n'ai pas choisie d'être sa fille.

Les joues de Potter se gonflent d'irritation et il me jette un regard noir. Il n'a pas apprécié ma remarque, apparement. Célée, qui se délectait du spectacle en silence, esquisse un léger sourire.

-Fais attention à toi, Malefoy. Tu reste encore et toujours la fille de Drago Malefoy, et beaucoup on souffert à cause de lui. Il me suffit d'un mot pour qu'une grande partie de cette école se monte contre toi, alors fais attention, me crache-t-il.

-Et toi, fais attention à ton papa chéri, Potter. Il ne risque pas d'apprécier tes... projets à mon égard. Ce serait dommage qu'il te dénigre en public pour me défendre, hein ?

Je ris un peu, et regarde le rouge qui colore peu à peu son front. Clofield paraît vouloir me crever les yeux à la petite cuiller ; il ne supporte pas que l'on s'attaque à son idole. Ce qui redouble mon rire, évidemment. O'Barren, lui, lève les yeux au ciel - il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé cette espèce de guerre que nous menons, Potter et moi. Finalement, il dit :

-Allez, James, ça ne sert à rien de poursuivre cette discussion. Allons manger, d'accord ?

J'hausse un sourcil moqueur à l'adresse de Potter qui se détourne, mécontent. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Danée arrive en trottinant avec nos plats.

-Voilà le repas des miss, Danée souhaite aux miss un bon appétit. Que les miss appellent Danée si elles ont besoin de quelque chose.

Elle s'incline bien bas et s'en va.

-C'était court, commente Célée tout en regardant distraitement les trois Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle.

-C'est vrai.

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et elle m'observe attentivement.

-Tu n'étais pas très en forme non plus, Ana.

-J'avais faim, je réponds. Je pensais plus à manger mes patates qu'à descendre Potter. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, promis. Mais tu dois être contente, non ? Tu voulais une confrontation rapidemment, tu l'as eue.

-C'est vrai, sourit Célée. Mais il faudra qu'on s'arrange pour que O'Barren ne soit pas dans les parages à votre prochaine altercation... Il me gâche le spectacle, ce batteur à la manque, à toujours vous interrompre. Juste quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant !

-Intelligent comme il est, il devrait te plaire, pourtant. C'est la tête d'un Serdaigle avec les couilles et les muscles d'un Gryffondor.

-Joli spécimen.

Nous rions et continuons notre repas en parlant, cette fois, des cours qui nous attendent, des ASPICs, et de toutes ces choses non-réjouissantes. Une fois notre dîner terminé, nous sortons des Cuisines et nous dirigeons vers les cachots, où se trouve notre salle commune. L'entrée de cette salle est un mur de pierres grises, parfaitement commun. Je me souviens qu'au début de notre scolarité ici, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à repérer le bon mur. Il y en a tant ! Et pas un seul signe distinctif...

Nous prononçons le mot de passe _"Magie est pure"_ , que nous avions demandé à un Préfet, et entrons. Comme à chaque fois, la vue de notre salle commune provoque en moi un étrange mélange de sentiments. Les murs dénudés et froids, les fauteuils d'un vert passé, l'unique tableau représentant un Salazar sinistre et mauvais, le feu aux nuances vertes qui brûlent dans la cheminée et sur les torches, congelant la salle du froid glacial qu'il diffuse, le sol en pierres dures... Tout ici inspire la solitude, le froid, le désespoir. Ce n'est pas un endroit sain où vivre et c'est pourquoi la salle est presque toujours déserte. On préfère généralement se réfugier dans nos dortoirs, que l'ont peut amménager à notre façon. Nous grimpons d'ailleurs rapidemment dans le notre.

Nous y sommes seules pour l'instant, mais les cinq lits témoignent de notre cohabitation avec d'autres filles de notre Maison : Alexia Bonara, Valérie Nott et Maxelle Copoun. Bien que je n'ai rien contre Alexia et Maxelle, ce n'est pas du tout le cas de Valérie. D'une manière générale, personne de l'aime beaucoup. Elle est encore plus rejetée que moi, c'est dire. Beaucoup m'évitent car je suis la fille-Malefoy, mais Valérie, elle, combine deux tares : non seulement elle est la fille-Nott (fille et petite fille de Mangemorts reconnus) mais en plus elle défend Voldemort et ses idées (erradiquer les nés-moldus, la domination des sorciers sur le monde, l'esclavage des moldus...) ce qui en fait la répudiée par excellence.

Les temps ont changés, depuis la Guerre. Et maintenant, quiconque attérit à Serpentard doit faire ses preuves d'allégence au nouveau régime, sans quoi il devient... une Valérie Nott.

-Pff, soupire Célée en s'allongeant sur son lit, les jambes levées au plafond. Je la sens pas, cette année. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'ennuyer...

-Moi aussi. Sérieusement, sept ans, c'est beaucoup trop long.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et commence à déballer mes affaires, rangeant mes vêtements et mes nombreux bouquins dans l'amoire qui m'est attribuée.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous apprendre d'intéressant, de toute manière ?

-Rien, je murmure.

-Vivement l'année prochaine, que je puisse enfin m'amuser dans mes études !

-Toi, oui. Mais moi, non. Mêmes en aillant un Optimal à tous mes ASPICs, je reste la fille Malefoy et cela m'empêchera d'évoluer comme je le souhaite. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que je parte quelque part où on ne connaisse pas les Malefoy, tu vois ? Pour qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille.

-Fais un tour du monde ! Me propose Célée, ne compatissant pas un instant à mon désarrois. Mais ce serait lâche de ta part. De partir loin d'ici. Essaie plutôt de faire comme ton père. Tu travailles à Londres, et tu fais ton possible pour redorer le nom des Malefoy. Si tu arrives à convaincre ta soeur de faire la même chose, je ne doute pas un instant que dans une demi-douzaine d'années, le nom de Malefoy n'inspirera plus la même chose aux gens... Mais si effectivement tu restes là à te morfondre et à ne prévoir que ta fuite, ça ne va pas changer beaucoup... Et ça va même conforter les gens dans leur idée que les Malefoy sont tous des fuyards et des lâches, qui ne cherchent qu'à sauver leur peau.

C'est durement dit, mais c'est la vérité, je le sais. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller et ne réponds pas. Tout simplement parce que la seule chose à répondre est "tu as raison", et qu'elle le sait déjà.

Je l'entends déballer ses affaires quand la porte s'ouvre.

-McMurfield ? Malefoy ?

Je me relève et regarde l'intru. Qui sont deux, en fait. Bonara et Copoun qui rentrent apparement du banquet de début d'année. Nous nous saluons poliment d'un signe de tête mais vite, elles se dirigent vers deux autres lits, à l'exact opposé des notres. Quant à celui de Nott, il est dans un renfoncement, caché de tous. Mes deux camarades de dortoir discutent en chuchotant de l'autre côté de la pièce et je commence à me préparer pour domir, méditant encore sur les paroles de mon amie. Après un rapide passage dans la salle d'eau, je me glisse dans mes draps et tire les rideaux vert émeraude de mon lit.

-Ana, je compte sur toi pour me réveiller demain, hein.

**Et voilà mon petit blabla d'auteur ! **

**Un dernier chapitre avant la rentrée (... ), posté, comme je me l'étais prédit, ce soir ! Excusez les fautes d'orthographes, s'il en reste (et il en reste, j'en suis sûre).**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre de spécial à dire, en fait, sauf remercier mes Reviewers : merciiiiiiii pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font trop plaisir ! **

**Et sinon eh bien, bonne rentrée à tous ! ... Review ? :D**

**Luly.**


	4. Une nouvelle alliance

Coucou !

Eh oui, après je ne sais combien de jours/semaines/mois d'absence, me revoilà avec un 4e chapitre... Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis d'une flemme maladive, ce qui fait que je passe mes journées à lire des fictions, mais jamais je n'écris les miennes...

De plus, pendant environ un mois, mon ordinateur était totalement hors-service (je lisais des fics sur mon portable, un tout mignon samsung absolument pas pratique, alors vous voyez... !)

Bref, voilà la suite, enfin !

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling. Et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

_Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle alliance_

-Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?

Les hurlements de détresse de ma meilleure amie me tirent de la contemplation pour le moins passionante de ma cuiller à café.

-Célée, calme-toi, je gémis d'un ton inaudible.

-Ana ! Dis moi qu'on se fout de nous !

Elle brandit un morceau de parchemin devant mes yeux embrumés par le manque de sommeil, mais elle le retire trop vite pour que je puisse y déchiffrer la moindre lettre.

-Et le tien ? Comment il est le tien ?

Elle s'empare alors d'un parchemin similaire au sien qu'on avait posé à côté de mon assiette. Je comprends alors la raison de l'affolement de Célée. Nos emplois du temps. Je me secoue brusquement, et regarde mon amie qui observe attentivement mon parchemin, son visage se détendant peu à peu.

-C'est bon, j'ai eu peur mais finalement, il est aussi chargé que le mien, dit-elle en me rendant mon emplois du temps.

-Merci de te réjouir de mon malheur, je m'offusque tout en lisant rapidemment le papier.

Je gémis intérieurement. Autant l'année passée, nous avions eu plein d'heures de libre, autant maintenant mon emplois du temps était surchargé. Je le pose sur la table et soupire d'un air las.

-On a les mêmes cours, je remarque. Sauf pour les options.

-Evidemment qu'on a les mêmes cours, on a fait en sorte d'avoir les mêmes cours, Anathéa ! S'écrit mon amie, visiblement chamboulée. Mais je vais allez voir Muller, je vais lui dire qu'en fait je veux devenir journaliste, comme ça, j'aurai juste à étudier l'Histoire de la Magie...

-Célée ! Le journalisme, sérieusement ? Tu oublies que nous sommes de Serpentard, et donc que nous avons de l'ambition...

-L'ambition, nous l'avons, me coupe ma blonde d'amie. Mais de là à avoir les moyens d'arriver à ce que nous voulons, ou seulement la volonté nécessaire...

-Ce n'est pas ton genre, pourtant...

-Mais regarde-moi ce programme ! On est surchargé de travail !

-Ecoute Célée, tu te calmes toute seule, d'accord ? Moi, je vais en cours. J'ai pas l'intention d'être en retard dès le premier jour.

Je me lève et sors de la salle, laissant Célée fulminer toute seule. Je suis à présent habituée à cet évènement annuel ; le pétage de cable de Célée face à son emplois du temps. Elle n'est jamais contente de toute façon. Il est toujours trop plein, trop vide, avec trop de Potions, pas assez d'Astronomie... Bref, une galère totale.

Je marche rapidemment jusqu'à l'aile Nord, réservée aux Enchantements, et arrive devant la salle du professeur, Mr Planter. Seuls quelques Serdaigles, qui ont cours en commun avec nous, sont présents et attendent l'arrivée du professeur. Je ne les salue pas, mais ne leur jette aucun regard méprisant ou sourire hautain. Je me contente de les ignorer, et ils ne me le rendent pas. Non, ils m'observent, chuchotant d'un ton qu'ils doivent penser discret. Je ne veux pas m'énerver, surtout pas le premier jour, mais je sens l'agacement monter, monter...

-Hé, les piafs empaillés ! Vous avez terminé de commérer comme les pires mégères de _Sorcière Hebdo _ou je me joins à vous ?

Tous tressaillent et se tournent vers Célée, qui se tient debout, une main sur une hanche, l'autre pendant le long de son corps, le regard dur et provoquateur. L'un d'eux, un petit brun aux sourcils broussailleux, parfaitement détestable, s'empresse d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une réplique qu'il espère cinglante lorsque l'un de ses camarades, Phelps, pose une main sur son épaule et secoue légèrement la tête. Il lance un regard significatif en arrière et nous pouvons apercevoir Mr Planter arriver.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, McMurfield, marmonne Schriver, le petit broussailleux.

J'éclate alors de rire, me demandant comment un strangulot de cette taille, si prompt à s'énerver et si brouillon dans ses sortilèges pourrait ne serait-ce que faire peur à mon amie. Aussitôt il s'empourpre et laisse échapper un sifflement insultant qui ne le rend que plus ridicule encore.

-Au fait, merci, je dis à Célée une fois installées au fond de la classe. Ils commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver.

Elle hausse les épaules et étouffe un baillement.

-Et moi, celui qui commence sérieusement à m'énerver, c'est Phelps. Non mais, tu as vu ? J'adore voir ce bênet de Schriver perdre ses moyens, et il m'a enlevé ce plaisir. Pff.

-Bah, tu n'auras qu'à provoquer un peu le Schriver en sortant de cours, il semblait près d'exploser tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il est sacrément secoué, aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude.

Le cours se passe plutôt lentement, et après deux heures de Sortilèges, nous nous dirigeons vers les serres. Je n'ai jamais aimé la Botanique. Ce n'est pas tant la matière qui me déplaît, mais le prof. Enfin, non, c'est inexact. En fait, c'est le professeur, ce Londubat de malheur, qui me déteste. Et pourtant, je ne lui ai rien fait ! J'ai toujours émis l'hypothèse que ça ait un lien avec mon père, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Londubat me déteste réellement. Il me hait, m'arbhorre, m'honnis. Autant de synonimes qui veulent dire la même chose et qui pourant ne réprésentent pas exactement ce que je subis.

-Il va peut-être se calmer, cette année, me dit Célée en guise d'encouragement avant d'entrer dans la serre numéro six.

Eh oui, à Célée, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Pas d'embrassade, de petit serrement d'épaule, de regard ou de parole compatissante. Un infime morceau d'espoir dans une phrase froide et désintéressée, c'est tout ce qu'on peut obtenir de cette fille à l'ascendance Viking.

-Très bien, tout le monde s'assoit. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, commence le professeur. Malefoy, vous venez devant moi. McCriket, prenez sa place s'il vous plaît.

Et j'échange donc ma place contre celle d'une fille à la peau laiteuse et aux cheveux de pailles. Je vois aux sourcils froncés de Célée qu'elle pense la même chose que moi : il n'a pas chommé, cette année, le Londubat. Premier cours, et je suis directement déplacée. Je ne comprends pas, franchement. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi ce professeur me faisait vivre un enfer autant qu'il le pouvait.

Deux heures plus tard, je sors de la serre numéro six couverte de terre, trois doigts en sang, ayant écopé d'une retenue et d'une perte de quinze points. La retenue et la perte des points ayant toutes les deux la même raison : j'ai malencontreusement arraché une minuscule feuille de ma plante Fannus, et il s'est avéré que c'était "une dégradation de matériel tout bonnement inacceptable" - je tiens tout de même à préciser que beaucoup d'entre nous avaient fait la même erreur. Mais c'est en cela que consiste la tactique de Londubat. Il me met devant lui, et donc il peut punir mes fautes - aussi minimes soient-elles - et faire semblant de ne pas voir celles que font les autres. Quelle injustice !

-Arrête de ronchonner dans ta tête, Anathéa, m'ordonne Célée. Ca fait sept ans qu'il est comme ça avec toi, et personne de t'en veux plus pour les points perdus.

-Mais je m'en fiche, des points, je murmure d'un ton furieux. Ce que je veux, moi, c'est qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille.

-Je sais, mais tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon, alors...

-C'est dingue comment tu remontes le moral, Célée, merci !

Loin de culpabiliser, elle hausse les épaules avec indifférence et continue son chemin. Je soupire fortement, exaspérée par son caractère rigide et impénétrable. Je l'entraîne aux toilettes, où je lave mes mains et mes bras. Avec un petit sortilège, je nettoie et ferme les plaies causées par ces merveilleuses plantes du Diable et nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la Grande Salle.

L'après-midi, nous avons Potions. C'est donc avec joie que nous descendons vers les cachots. Un environnement familier, un professeur directeur de Serpentard et détestant les Gryffondor avec qui nous avons cours, ça fait toujours plaisir. Nous entrons dans le cachot et prenons place comme à l'habitude. Le professeur, Mr Muller, entre à son tour et nous fait l'habituel discours sur la septième année, les ASPICs, tout ça... Nous avons cours de Potions avec les Gryffondors, et j'en remarque beaucoup qui se tortillent sur leur chaise, ou qui discutent, qui soupirent, qui s'ennuient... Ils ne savent pas rester tranquille.

-A croire qu'ils ont la bougeotte, me murmure Célée qui devait avoir suivit le fil de mes pensées. Ou qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé mais ne réponds rien, écoutant avec attention le professeur, au cas où il dirait quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser. Et justement, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il lache tout à coup une information qui essaie de faire passer pour anodine, mais qui ne l'est pas. Il nous parle d'un devoir à long terme, qui durera plusieurs mois. Nous devrons l'effectuer par groupes de deux. Rien de spectaculièrement inhabituel, si ce n'est qu'il choisit lui-même les groupes.

Je déglutis, me tournant vers Célée. Elle hausse un sourcil interloqué mais ne dit rien, absorbant les paroles de notre professeur qui a réussit à faire taire toute la classe.

-Ce devoir commence aujourd'hui, on y travaillera en cours et vous le travaillerez durant votre temps libre. Il s'agit d'inventer votre propre potion, en vous basant sur une potion déjà connue que je vous proposerai. Suite à la demande de la Directrice, qui nous a prié de rapprocher encore plus les différentes Maisons, les groupes seront constitués d'un élève de Serpentard, et d'un élève de Gryffondor.

Un murmure désaprobbateur se répand dans la salle et je vois Célée qui plisse les yeux.

-Sérieusement ? Il est sérieux ? Il veut un suicide collectif ou quoi ? Me chuchote-t-elle. Décidément, c'est pas ma journée.

-Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait, reprend fermement Mr Muller, ou alors je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points. Je ne veux aucune protestation, c'est clair ? C'est commme ça, vous n'avez pas le choix et sachez que ce travail comptera pour vos ASPICs. SILENCE ! Je vais dès à présent vous donner vos groupes.

Le silence s'abat lourdement sur la salle, personne n'osant plus articuler un seul mot, tous regardant avec fureur le professeur. Les obliger à travailler pendant des mois avec une personne de la Maison ennemie ? Quelle erreur ! Je redoute quant à moi de me retrouver avec ce damné Potter. Si c'est le cas, l'un de nous finira enterré vivant à trois kilomètres au-dessous du sol, c'est certain. Des noms défilent, des cris étranglés jaillissent, et j'attends, l'angoisse au ventre, qu'arrive mon tour. Arrivé à la lettre M, je vois Muller lever les yeux vers moi.

-Malefoy, avec Weasley.

Il passe à la suite et moi, je cligne des yeux, perplexe. Je ne suis pas tombée sur Potter, en fin de compte, mais sur un Weasley, ce qui n'est pas franchement mieux. Nos deux familles se haïssent depuis la nuit des temps. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, certes, mais il n'en reste pas moins que les vieilles rancunes perdurent encore et toujours... Au moins, me dis-je pour me rassurer, je ne suis pas avec cet avorton de ver de terre. Je cherche du regard le dénommé Weasley, mais ne le trouve pas. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez sur une fille à la peau métisse, au regard sombre plein de méfiance et de défi.

-Tiens, dis-je, tous les Weasley ne sont-ils pas censés être des Poil-de-Carotte ?

-Tous les Malefoy ne sont-ils pas censés être platinés et gominés ? Me renvoie moqueusement ma nouvelle collègue.

-On va dire que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, je souris.

Elle s'apprète à me répondre quand elle interromp son geste et regarde derrière moi. Je me tourne et fais face à cet idiot congelé de Potter.

-Fais attention Malefoy, si tu insultes ma cousine, ou si tu lui fais un mauvais coup, tu le regretteras amèrement...

-Les seules personnes qui me donnent envie de les insulter sont les abrutis congénitaux, Potter. Alors commence à préparer ta propre vengeance au lieu de celle de ta cousine, elle n'a rien à craindre de moi.

Je me retourne sèchement et vois le sourire appréciateur de Weasley tandis que j'entends derrière moi les pas de Potter s'éloigner.

-Pas sûre qu'il ai comprit l'insulte... Remarque - avec justesse - la métisse.

-J'ai l'habitude, je réponds. Mais tu ne devrais pas plutôt le défendre, toi qui es sa cousine ?

-Non, qu'elle répond carrément. Sauf quand ça commence à devenir mauvais, mais là encore, je pense qu'il peut très bien se défendre tout seul.

-Mouais...

Je vois, de loin, Célée qui me fait les gros yeux et tente de me faire comprendre discrètement de regarder ma feuille. J'y jette un coup d'oeil et vois l'écriture penchée si reconnaissable de mon amie.

_Au risque de t'interrompre dans cette conversation fort intéressante, j'en suis sûre, que tu as avec une WEASLEY, je te serrai grée de compatir à MON malheur. Je te signale, Ana, que je n'est pas eu la chance, moi, de tomber sur la seule Weasley non-rouquine de tout Poudlard, ni de tomber sur quelqu'un que je puisse traumatiser. Non mais regarde mon coéquipier !_

Je soupire, lasse, de remarquer, encore et toujours, que l'égoïsme surdimensionné de Célée n'a pas disparut pendant les vacances - bien au contraire. Je lève mon regard vide vers elle, et remarque la personne dont elle se plaint si activement. Ce n'est autre que O'Barren, ce qui me fait immédiatement sourire. Puis déchanter. Car si, à mon grand amusement, il réussira facilement à irriter mon amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ai les nerfs à vifs, qui donc subira la mauvaise humeur de mademoiselle ? Moi. Et ça, c'est la partie noire de l'affaire. Je soupire donc, m'attendant à une suite de semaines interminable où je devrai supporter Célée et ses jérémiades.

_Pas de chance, Cé. Au moins, tu as trouvé de quoi te faire les crocs cette année de manière constante. Si tu arrives à le faire craquer, lui, tu auras toute ma reconnaissance. On va dire que c'est le dernier obstacle devant le podium, d'accord ? Tu aimes les challenges, d'habitude..._

Je jette un sort sur mes mots et ceux-ci, après une brève illumination, disparraissent de ma feuille pour attérir sur celle de Célée. Je la vois qui fronce les sourcils, puis qui me fusille du regard. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Ha, ha, ha. C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui dois supporter une traître à son sang. Et une métisse, en plus !_

_Célée, le racisme ne te vas vraiment pas au teint. Et puis, ce que tu dis n'est pas politiquement correct. Les appellations "Sang-Purs", "Sang-Mêlés", "Sang-de-Bourbes" et "Traîtres à leur Sang" n'existent plus de nos jours que dans la bouche de mon grand-père, et encore, bouche qui reste close 23 heures par jour..._

Son sifflement rageur parcours toute la salle et m'atteint brutalement aux oreilles. J'ignore son appel de guerre, sachant de toute façon qu'elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Célée n'est pas raciste, et toutes ces histoires de Sang-de-Bourbe et autres lui ont toujours parues comme foutaises. Simplement aujourd'hui, énervée par son nouveau compagnon de Potions, elle cherche par tous les moyens possibles de me faire dire que cette Weasley est pire pour moi qu'O'Barren l'est pour elle. Très compliquée, la Célée, hein ? Il m'a fallut de nombreux mois pour arriver à la cerner complètement, et il m'arrive, encore aujourd'hui, à avoir du mal à décrypter ses pensées et ses envies.

-Tu as compris ce que vient d'expliquer Muller ? Me demande tout à coup ma voisine.

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle, tâchant de garder un visage impassible. Non, je n'ai pas écouté, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut et à vrai dire, je n'ai même pas totalement comprit ce qu'il fallait faire, comme projet. J'hésite quant à la réponse que je dois lui donner. Sincérité rabaissante ou mensonge ridicule ? Eh oui, c'est cela d'être Serpentard, toujours à se demander que répondre, à hésiter entre deux phrases à dire, à tout calculer, jusqu'au moindre mot pouvant nous mettre dans l'embarras.

-Toi pas ? Je réplique, ne répondant ainsi ni oui, ni non.

Elle hausse un sourcil dubitatif - surement a-t-elle comprit mon manège, elle n'a pas l'air idiote.

-Si. Mais écoute-le la prochaine fois, je ne tiens pas à devoir te répéter les consignes à chaque fois.

-Et qui t'a demandé de le faire ? Je m'emballe, n'appréciant pas le ton sur lequel elle s'adresse à moi.

-Moi-même. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une mauvaise note à ce devoir, donc tu dois aussi y mettre du tiens. Déjà que je tombe sur une Serpentard... Heureusement que je ne dois pas faire équipe avec ta folle de copine, McMurfield...

-N'insulte pas mes amis, Weasley.

-J'insulte quiconque s'attaque à ma famille, répond-elle.

-Elle a juste un peu embêté ta cousine. Franchement, vous, les Weasley, vous êtes tous pitoyables.

-Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

Ses grands yeux noirs furibonds rencontrent les miens, et je vois qu'elle sait qu'elle a tord, et que ça la rend encore plus furieuse. Elle ferme sa bouche rosée et se détourne hautainement, sans un mot de plus. Je m'installe confortablement sur ma chaise, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, les jambes croisées, l'air détaché.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je remarque, d'un ton indifférent :

-Tu sais, ta bonne note, ce n'est pas en boudant que tu vas l'avoir.

Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, ses yeux se plissant et ses joues rougissant.

-Très bien, commence-t-elle en me faisant face. Alors on va faire un marché. On met de côté toutes les rivalités Malefoy, McMurfield, Weasley, Potter de côté. On fait ce qu'on veut en-dehors de ce cours, mais quand on travaille sur le devoir, on oublie tout, d'accord ? Et pas de mauvaises blagues entre nous deux. Comme ça, ça nous permet de bosser la potion tranquillement, et d'avoir une bonne note à la fin. Sinon, ce sont nos ASPICs qui sont en jeu. C'est bon pour toi ?

-C'est bon pour moi, je réponds, serrant sa main pour sceller notre accord.

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Et l'intervension de mademoiselle Roxanne ? :)

Le chapitre 5 n'est absolument pas écrit, par contre. Alors à jesaispastropquand...

Mais sachez qu'une review peut tout à coup décider une auteure flemmarde de se bouger les fesses... C'est pour ça que vous devez ce chapitre à **Juillet**. Merci pour ta review, au fait (:

Luly


End file.
